


outwitted

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #hqfiloweek2020, Alternate Universe - Filipino Setting, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Karaoke, M/M, oisuga are cousins here, seijoh 4 tropahan supremacy, this fic is like 1/5 kantahan at inuman tapos 4/5 lampungan
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Matsukawa and Hanamaki are up to something today: a competitive dare game.Nanaman.Nothing new, this is their typical sukatan ng pagkalalaki.(Kahit hindi naman sila straight lahat.)Anyway.This is a story about Iwaizumi scheming his way to get around a dare—and it may or may not involve some singing sa videoke nila Issei.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous, HQ Filo Week Fic Collection





	outwitted

**Author's Note:**

> hi :) 
> 
> you'll encounter a few hyperlinks as you read through the fic & they will redirect you to a narration (in video form!!) of the next scene. para added feels lang, ganon? para tumutugtog 'yung kanta as you read about the scene hahaha kainis dami alam lolz
> 
> pero optional naman siya. syempre kung ayaw niyo ng ganon pwede namang hindi i-click HAHAHA ge ayun lang naman okay basa na tayo

One of the days during this year’s Christmas break finds Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Matsukawa and Hanamaki in a situation: a competitive dare game. _Nanaman_.

They often do this since high school pa, mula sa mga simple at maliliit lang na dares hanggang sa slightly intense, demanding ones. Nothing too drastic to carry out, though—they know their limits naman and besides, it’s their own way of having fun sa tropahan nila. Funny thing is, it’s always their pride that’s at stake kapag nagpupustahan sila. Minsan oo, ang consequences ay panlilibre ng meals and such, but their rewards aren’t usually in material form. Parang may gusto lang sila patunayan sa isa’t isa, ganon. Sukatan ng pagkalalaki.

(Kahit hindi naman sila straight lahat.)

Anyway. 

Today, it’s Makki and Mattsun’s turn to give a dare to Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Sakto, dahil kakauwi lang ni Tooru galing Manila. He went there for college at umuuwi lang siya sa probinsya nila once or twice a month. Tapos hindi nakauwi si Oikawa since October pa, dahil na-busy sa midterms, finals, sa lahat ng requirements, varsity at org work, and all other stuff.

So here’s the gist of the dare: hindi pwedeng kausapin ni Iwaizumi si Oikawa buong araw, hanggang 11:59 mamayang gabi.

As simple as that. Oikawa can talk to Iwaizumi, but the latter must not respond. They’re allowed all other things: Iwaizumi is allowed to stare at Oikawa (he’ll probably just glare at him, but you get the point), he’s allowed to touch him too, ‘yun lang talaga—he shouldn’t hold a conversation with his boyfriend.

So bale buong araw, pinagtutulungan nilang tatlo si Iwaizumi—inaasar, pinipikon—pero mostly si Oikawa talaga. Nilulubos ata.

Nakatambay sila sa porch ng bahay ng pamilya Iwaizumi nang biglang magyaya si Hajime. “Issei, inom tayo sa inyo.”

“Ice lang naman, tara. Anong oras ba?”

“Maya-maya na rin. Antayin lang natin dumating si Nanay para may tao na dito sa bahay.”

“Pwede natin daanan si Suga sa bahay? Sama ko siya.” Makki stops scrolling through his phone with the mention of Tooru’s cousin.

“Sugawara? Di mo sinabi andyan pala si bestie?”

“Bestie amputa. Kakachat lang din ni Mommy sa 'kin, kanina lang daw tanghali dumating.” sagot niya kay Makki. “G lang ba, Iwa-chan? Pakita ka din kay Mommy?”

Inirapan lang ni Iwaizumi si Oikawa. 

“Ay, attitude ka? Bakit,” he continues in baby talk, “bakit grumpy ang Haji namin?”

The next thing Oikawa sees is an empty bottle of Sprite Mismo flying towards his line of vision.

⋄⋄⋄

Sumapit ang gabi. Umalis na sila sa bahay nila Hajime para daanan sa family house nila Tooru si Sugawara, ang pinsan nga ni Oikawa na bumibisita lang sa probinsya nila tuwing holiday season.

They buy their drinks and pulutan—Red Horse lang naman saka pake-paketeng Happy na mani kasi may menudo naman daw sa bahay nila Issei—on their way sa Matsukawa residence, kung saan may at least anim na unit ng videoke for rent, isa sa mga pinagkakakitaan ng family nila. 

Tulad ng nakasanayan tuwing mag-iinuman sila, hihiram sila ng isa sa mga units para gamitin for free. Okay lang naman sa tatay ni Mattsun, tropa rin nila 'yon e.

Kaso Tooru doesn’t realize how screwed he is sa sitwasyon na ‘yon until he sees the videoke microphone in Hajime's hand.

 _Tangina._ Napagdugtong-dugtong na niya kung bakit nagyaya ng inuman si Hajime.

_Okay, ganito ka gaganti ha… Sige._

Hajime is playing with the mic in his hand when he catches Tooru’s gaze. Ngumiti siya ng nakakaloko sa kasintahan nang mabasa niya sa masamang tingin ni Tooru na na-realize na nito sa wakas kung anong motibo niya.

“Gago ka,” Tooru mouthed to Hajime which made the latter chuckle as he averts his gaze away from Tooru and to the videoke’s television.

Tooru would give this one to him, though. Maparaan din talaga ‘tong si Hajime eh, ‘no?

_[It’s undeniable](https://twitter.com/breabloaf/status/1341606028056559616?s=21) _

_That we should be together_

“Umay! 'Yan nanaman? Auto-next na ‘yan!” 

_It's unbelievable_

_How I used to say, that I'd fall never_

“‘Yan palagi una niyang kinakanta sa videoke, pampainit niya kumbaga. Pareho sila ng tatay niya,” pag-orient ni Oikawa sa pinsan niya para makarelate naman sa kung anong pinagtatawanan nila.

“Huy Oikawa,” sabat ni Makki, “naalala mo ‘yung kinanta ‘yan ni Iwa no’ng second year tayo? Kilig na kilig ka pa no’n pero di naman sa 'yo nakadedicate, do’n sa niligawan niyang sabi mo mukhang goldfish.”

“Oo gaga 'yon eh napakayabang. Ang payat payat naman akala mo fish pellets lang kinakain ‘pag recess.”

“Ang bully mo!” Natawa silang mag-pinsan, at napatingin naman si Tooru kay Hajime na mukhang… 

Mukhang kanina pa iniintay na matitigan din pabalik.

_Five, make you fall in love with me_

_If ever I believe my work is done_

_Then I'll start back at one_

“At bakit may malagkit na tinginan?”

“Amputa Makki. Naisahan ata tayo dito ni Iwa ah...”

“Bobo ka kasi ikaw 'yung pumayag na dito tayo sa inyo e!”

“Di mo rin naman narealize 'yung pinaplano nya? Edi bobo ka rin?”

“Tangina, Oikawa. Wag mong sabihing kinikilig ka pa rin sa Back at One? Uso sawa, aba!”

“Gagi, kung ganyan naman kasi makatitig si Hajime—papa Haj tingin ka nga rin dito sa ‘kin—fuuuuck.”

Hajime side eyes Makki—who actually moaned the word—and flips the bird to his obnoxious friend.

_'Cause you know, you've got the keys to my heart, 'cause_

_One, you're like a dream come true_

_Two, just wanna be with you_

“Tangina I hate it here i-next na ‘yan! Next!” Tumayo si Makki para i-stop 'yung videoke.

“Napaka-utak, Iwaizumi. Amputa.” Di mo alam kung naiinis siya o nabibilib si Mattsun sa nangyayari. Probably both.

“Why?” Pa-inosente pang tanong ni Hajime. “I still observe the rules—di ko kinakausap, kumakanta lang ako. Suga paabot nga please,” he motions to the song book that is sitting on Koushi’s side of the table para maghanap ng sunod niyang kakantahin.

“Mas nakakadiri 'yung ganon e—may titig-titig pa ano ba yan.” Napatagay na si Issei sa kunsumisyon.

“Sabi nga namin ni Iwa-chan kanina kasalanan n’yo ‘to. Kaya magtiis kayo.”

“Ikaw din naman.” Suga hits Tooru lightly on the arm. “Gumugusto ka rin e.” 

“Syempre, ang sarap kaya pikunin nila Mattsun. Tingnan mo oh, paiyak na. Iyak ka na, Mattsun?”

“Di ka do’n nasasarapan gago ka!”

⋄⋄⋄

Next song na.

_[What is that sad look in your eyes](https://twitter.com/breabloaf/status/1341606318138781699?s=21) _

_Why are you crying_

Kinanta ni Hajime ang unang dalawang linya—complete with mock sympathy—sa pagmumukha ni Matsukawa na parang nalugi na nga dahil naisahan nanaman silang dalawa ni Makki ng tropa nilang mag-jowa. Tinulak ni Mattsun ang mukha ni Hajime palayo sa kanya. “Pakyu.”

“Nice one Iwa-chan!” Tooru’s the one who jibed at Mattsun first and Hajime actually followed through the teasing with his next song. 

Nakakatuwa na di man nila pinag-usapan pero tila ba may ‘coordination’ pa rin sila kahit sa ganitong biruan. 

Ano lang, ewan—nakakakilig?

Iwaizumi just grins at him. 

Ay. Nakakakilig nga.

_Just tell me where it hurts, now, tell me_

“Sa nguso! Sa nguso daw masakit kulang na ng kiss!”

“Koushi!?” Tooru squawks indignantly.

“Koushi!?” Makki parrots his outburst. “Pa-virgin ka?”

Sinamaan lang siya ng tingin ni Oikawa.

Hajime goes humming along with the instrumental of the song. 

“Ang gwapo, ang sakit na sa puso.”

“May binubulong na si Tooru dito o! Masakit na daw puso niya!”

“Puson amputa.”

“I said puso! Fuck you ka?”

Tuloy lang naman sa pagkanta si Hajime—feel na feel, may pagpikit-pikit pa.

At dahil tumigil naman muna si Hajime sa _panlalandi_ sa kanya, sinamantala ni Tooru ‘yung time na ‘yon para mag-shot. 

Same din sa iba pang nasa bilog. Nanahimik, timeout muna ata sa pagbibiruan. Background music lang muna nila ngayon ‘yung boses ni Hajime.

“Musta puso, Tooru?” bulong ni Suga sa pinsan habang nagfa-flash sa screen 'yung score ni Iwaizumi. Aba, 98 ang gago.

“Di ko rin alam anong meron d'yan today parang tanga monthsary ba namin ngayon?” Napacheck si Tooru sa lockscreen nya for the date today. “Hindi naman?”

“Miss na miss ka lang n'yan kaya trip ka. Ilang linggo ka kayang di umuwi.”

“Kaya nga 'yung dare namin ganun,” sabat naman ni Mattsun, “titingnan namin kung hanggang sa’n ka niya matitiis. Eh ang talino, nautakan kami.”

“Ang galing, bago lang ‘to ah pero meron na dito sa videoke n’yo,” Iwaizumi says to himself, but loud enough to be heard by the rest. “Okay na, okay na—next song na ‘ko, game?”

“Ba’t ka nagpapaalam? Edi kumanta ka d'yan mag-isa mo.”

“‘Kaw naman Makki, gusto ko kasi makinig kayo.”

“O makinig _ka_ daw, Oikawa. Walang hiya, damay mo pa kami d’yan.” Tinungga na ni Mattsun 'yung latak ng Litro, wala nang takal-takal, puta. Nakakasama ng loob.

_[Kahapon pa ako nag-iisip](https://twitter.com/breabloaf/status/1341606515967311872?s=21) _

_'Wag sana akong maubusan ng pag-uusapan_

_Para tumagal naman ang ating kwentuhan_

“Awit, lamig talaga ng boses sarap pagnasaan.”

“Para kang gago.”

“Into poly ka ba, Oikawa?”

“Napakaingay ng bunganga mo Hanamaki alam mo ba ‘yon?” 

_Kanina ko pa pinoproblema_

_Mga sasabihin ko_

_Bitin na bitin sa mga tawa mo_

_Dito ka muna_

_Dito ka lang_

“Fuck, ako 'yung kinikilig para kay Tooru?” Natatawang sabi ni Suga sabay bato ng mani sa pinsan niya. “Puta ka?”

_Dito ka muna_

_Kanina pa kita kasama_

_Ayoko munang mag-isa_

_Kahit konting usap lang_

_Ayoko lang mapag-isa_

_[Kanina pa ako nagtitiis](https://twitter.com/breabloaf/status/1341606695257006082?s=21) _

“Nako kuya same, you have no idea.” 

Everyone snorts. Obvious naman kasi.

“Wawa naman pala, tiis.”

“Ikaw ang kawawa Makki ‘pag binusalan kita.”

“Into poly tapos into gagging din? Taray.”

“Bakit ang ingay, i-appreciate n’yo ‘yung lyrics,” Hajime says into the mic.

_Ngayon lang sa 'kin dumating_

_Anong sasabihin mo_

_Kita naman sa 'ting mga tingin_

“Kaya naman pala pinapa-appreciate, magtititigan ulit. Nakakagigil di pa ba alas-dose!?”

“Ang fucking basher mo Makki shut your mouth nakaka-distract!?”

“Concentration si tanga o, amputa.”

_Dito ka muna_

_Dito ka lang_

_Dito ka muna_

_Andito lahat ng aking nais_

_Andito lahat ng gusto ko_

_Kung may hangad sa habang buhay_

“Sana all hangad sa habang buhay diba!” 

_Ito'y lagi lang sa tabi mo_

_At kung magtatagal man tayo_

_Sana 'di na maglaho_

As the song draws to an end, Hajime fiddles with his phone to see the current time. 11:53 PM. 

Sakto, isang kanta pa. 

Nag-punch in ulit siya sa videoke ng next song niya. “Last song na, lapit na mag-alas dose.”

“Sa wakas putangina, kami pa ang nagdusa sa dare na ginawa namin. Parang tanga lang.”

Nagtawanan lahat sa iritableng tono ni Makki. Natigilan nalang si Tooru nang marinig niya ang first notes ng intro ng kanta.

One of his all-time favorites. 

At sobrang espesyal nitong kantang ‘to sa kanila ni Iwaizumi.

_[Tell me something](https://twitter.com/breabloaf/status/1341608546698285056?s=21) _

_When the rain falls on my face_

_How do you quickly replace_

_It with a golden summer smile?_

“Shet,” sabi ng isa sa kanila. Di na sigurado ni Tooru kung sino yung nagsalita—baka nga siya e. 

_When I'm feelin' tired and afraid_

_How do you know just what to say_

_To make everything alright?_

Grabe.

_I don't think that you even realize_

_The joy you make me feel when I'm inside_

_Your universe_

_You hold me like I'm the one who's precious_

_I hate to break it to you but it's just_

_The other way around_

_You can thank your stars all you want but_

_I'll always be the lucky one_

Napa-iwas nalang ng tingin si Oikawa sa kasintahan sabay iling. Grabe, sa inuman pa talaga siya naka-experience ng slowmo moment. Parang gago.

_When I'm 'bout to lose control_

_How do you patiently hold my hand_

_And gently calm me down?_

“Di tayo sure sa gently,” Tooru laughs to himself.

“Mismo,” pagsang-ayon ni Makki sa kanya. “Nako Suga, wala kang idea pano magbugbugan yang dalawang ‘yan. Pang-WWE. Ta’s si Oikawa palagi ang plakda.”

“Lampa naman na talaga ‘yan ever since.”

“Hoy ikaw kanina ka pa ha? Di kita isinama dito para ilaglag ako.”

“Haha cheers,” Suga just dismisses him. He clinks his glass with his cousin’s. “Ayan na, ayan na, balik na sa jowa ang concentration.”

_[I don’t think that you even realize](https://twitter.com/breabloaf/status/1341608744455528449?s=21) _

_The joy you make me feel when I'm inside_

_Your universe_

_You hold me like I'm the one who's precious_

_I hate to break it to you but it's just_

_The other way around_

_You can thank your stars all you want but_

_I'll always be the lucky one_

Pinapanood niya lang kumanta si Hajime. Tulad ulit kanina, the other has his eyes closed, feeling the song. But now he has both hands wrapped around the microphone, doing wringing motions with it. By the looks of it, Oikawa is positive that his boyfriend is already buzzed, pero sakto palang naman. 

Kahit ilang beses nang narinig ni Tooru ang kantang ‘to, he still feels warm all over. Sobrang espesyal talaga ng kantang ‘to sa kanilang dalawa. 

Di na nya natiis, he gets up and joins Iwaizumi sa kinauupuan nito. 

“My universe,” Tooru sings in time with the original line, as he wraps his arms around Hajime.

He gets an arm wrapped around his middle as an acknowledgement.

Then he lays his head on Hajime’s shoulder as the latter continues to sing.

_I’ll always be…_

Hajime drops the mic to his side, and ducks his head down to whisper the next line to Tooru’s ear— 

“The lucky one.”

“I’ll always be the lucky one.”

“Fuck! Okay losers!” Makki drags out the last word. “Na-carried away ang mga tanga! Issei! Tutulog-tulog ka d’yan tarantado bumigay na si Hajime!”

“Tagal na bes,” sagot ni Oikawa, na malinaw namang ibang _bumigay_ ang nasa isip.

“Gagi?” angal ni Hajime kay Makki. “Kanta pa rin ‘yon? Lyrics ‘yon ng kanta? Buang ka?” Magkayakap pa rin sila ni Tooru. Tamis naman.

“Technically tama si Iwa,” Suga backs him up with a shrug.

“Madaya madaya may insan support!” Umasim naman ang mukha ni Makki. “Ano Issei ikaw tutunganga ka lang d’yan?”

“Tanga ka di mo ‘ko pinsan? I’m literally courting you?"

“I— okay point pero hindi 'yon ang point.” Ano raw? “Ang point, talo sila.”

“Di rin, tama si Iwa. Play fair, beb.”

“Gusto mo mabasted?”

“Hayaan mo na ‘yon, cute naman sila kanina. Slight.”

Oikawa snorted sa reasoning ng tropa niya. Ang softie talaga ni Mattsun sa kanila kapag lasing. “Thank you tito Issei. Ninong ka sa kasal.”

“Mga wala kayong kwenta,” Makki flops down to his seat nang makita niyang talo na siya. “Edi kayo na cute.”

“Cute naman talaga.” Iwaizumi insists with a chuckle.

“Sabihin na nating tama kayo pero wala namang nagtanong.” 

“12:00 na,” sabi ni Suga para lang asarin lalo si Makki, nakakaaliw e. 

“O ayan, 12 na daw tapos na ‘yung moment bumitaw na kayo sa isa’t-isa.”

Neither of them moved to change positions. Tooru just tilts his head to look up at his lover and giggle. 

Hajime shoots him a smile just as warm as the arms wrapped around him—and Tooru’s yet to hear the words that would make him feel the warmest today. 

  
  
  


“Hi baby, missed you.”

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**_credit cookie: before the dare_ **

“Gago ilang buwang hindi umuwi dito 'tong isa tapos ganyan pa pinapagawa niyo. Napakasama niyo.”

Tooru snorts at the obvious frustration in Hajime’s voice. “Ay ang whiny? Miss na miss ako n’yan?”

“Inamo. Pabor ka lang dito kasi hindi ikaw 'yung mahihirapan saka makiki-asar ka rin sa 'kin.”

“Kaya nga dare pre,” Mattsun pacifies, “it’s all about the challenge, you know?”

“Kung kay Oikawa namin in-assign 'yang dare di 'yan tatagal ng sampung minuto aatungal agad 'yan ng—” Makki clears his throat, “Iwa-chaaaaaan~!” Pinatinis niya pa ang boses niya to mock the way Oikawa calls his boyfriend that stupid nickname. 

Sinamaan lang siya ng tingin ni Oikawa. “Hey! Di ka rin sure.”

“Tama ka na nga d’yan. Tama naman sila,” sabi ni Hajime sabay pulupot ng braso around Tooru. Hinila niya palapit at sinandal si Tooru sa kanya, with the younger’s back against his chest.

“Baby.”

“Hm?”

“Baby.”

“O?”

“Baby.” 

“Ano nga parang tanga.”

“Wala. Tawag ko lang baby ko.”

Hajime nuzzles against the juncture of Tooru’s neck and right shoulder. Their audience of two snicker at the sight.

“Putangina Iwa miss na miss naman masyado nakakakilabot ka!”

“Kasalanan nyo ‘to.”

“Withdrawal gigil ata,” natatawang dagdag ni Oikawa. “Kayo rin may gawa nito kaya magtiis kayo.” 

He hears Hajime agree with a grunt by his ear, and soon he feels a playful bite at the exposed skin of his shoulder. Pinunasan din naman agad ni Hajime 'yung kinagat niyang parte bago pa siya masabihan ng _baboy_ ni Oikawa. “Hehe, sorry.” 

Umalat lalo ang mukha ni Makki sa nakita. “Ang OA ha, di naman namin kayo paglalayuin, di lang kayo mag-uusap. Or more like di ka lang sasagot pag kinausap ka niya.”

“Kahit pa.” Nakayapos pa rin siya kay Tooru. “Tagal pa ba? ‘Ge lang tagalan niyo pa.”

“De, inaantay nalang natin mag-12pm sakto. Hanggang 11:59 'yan ha?”

“Pasalamat kayo competitive ‘tong isang ‘to.” 

“We’ll see about that.” Makki sticks his tongue out at Tooru. Ang mature lang. 

“Any last words pre?”

“Takasan nalang kasi natin ‘tong mga pangit na ‘to baby.”

“Uurong ka?” Mattsun challenges him. “Pota, sa lahat ng dare sa buong buhay natin itong dare na ‘to lang pala katapat mo?”

“Hindi, sira. Joke lang, chicken lang ‘to. We’ll win this.”

“Ey shh—” Makki interrupts, “dami pang satsat ayan na ayan na, umayos na kayo ha—pota. 7, 6, 5, 4—”

_Hajime lands a smack sa gilid ng labi ni Tooru._ “I love you ha?”

“—1! Puta naka-ninja pa nga ng halik! ‘Kaurat!”

**Author's Note:**

> loe, 'lam ko naman familiar na ‘yung mga kanta but just in case, here are the songs featured:  
> back at one - brian mcknight  
> tell me where it hurts - mymp  
> sagutan - sud  
> your universe - rico blanco
> 
> (kamot ulo idk pero karaoke hits para sa 'kin lahat except sa third song coz lagi sila kinakanta ng kapitbahay kong videokerist. for sagutan naman, i _just had to_ insert it kahit fresh pa 'yung kanta because this fic wouldn't see the light of day if not with the inspo that song gave me <3)
> 
> happy iwaoi holidays! 🍻


End file.
